I will be here with you
by Eric-cartman123
Summary: 3 years into the future, Dipper and Wendy are going to college. They only have 1 week to graduate and then they go seperate ways. Which means they only have 1 more week to spend together. Rated T just to be safe. Dipper x Wendy and Dipper x Pacifica
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new fanfiction! Since you may have heard my truth or dare story is going to be taken down. So, I am going to try to make this a really long story, and keep it going for a while. So I hope you guys enjoy!**

**"One week Guys"**

**(Wendys Pov)**

I sighed and dropped my bag to the ground, sliding into the seat opposite to Dipper. He flashed me a grin. "Hey Wendy" He greeted.

"Hey," I returned.

We had been best friends for 2 years now, ever since he moved to Gravity Falls. We were partners in crime at times, and we always fought, just never seriously. We just got each other, and somewhere align the way, I'd had the misfortune to fall completely and irreparably in love with him.

Whats the problem with that, you may ask? Well the problem with that came gliding over to the table then, sitting down beside him and twisting her fingers through his. Pacifica. His girlfriend of two years and my other best friend.

I adverted my eyes as they kissed, staring at the pizza that sat untouched in front of me, trying to still the uneasy feeling in my stomach.

I'd probably known Pacifica for even longer then I known Dipper, and once upon a time we'd been inseparable. We still were, in a sense. I told her everything. She listened, she gave advice. We laughed, we had fun, but that didn't make her a good friend, and I realized that when she started going out with Dipper.

She knew I liked him. I'd told her. We'd had lengthy discussions about it. But did that influence her decision when Dipper asked her out? No.

At some point over the last two years, I seemed to have been able to convince her that I didn't have feelings for Dipper anymore. Either that or she had forgotten or simply didn't care.

Lee slid into the seat beside me, Nate not far behind him. "Gross," said Lee loudly, and Dipper chuckled against Pacifica's lips.

It was enough to get them to stop making out, and Pacifica started picking at her own slice of pizza, Dipper's arm slung across her back.

"One week guys," Nate commented, and I couldn't decided if he was excited or nervous. Hell, I couldn't decide if I was nervous!

"One week?" Dipper repeated, his eyes wide. "Shit" He sighed. His alarm was only visible for a few seconds before he masked it with a smile. I reached out, nudging his calf with my toe.

His converse nudged me back and I bit back a small smile. Paige was nodding, her mouth full of food.

In one week, we would graduate from high school. Then at the end of the summer, we'd go our separate ways. I was going to a college in California. Dipper was going traveling. I swallowed hard and tried not the think about it. I glanced up at Dipper, but he was already looking at me. He inclined his head slightly and raised his eyebrows, giving a smile that said, "Ill talk to you later".

I nodded and Lee sighed loudly. "They're speaking through private jokes or some shit again."

Dipper rolled his eyes and ignored his friend, leaning across Pacifica to pick up her las slice of pizza and take a big

bite of it before she could protest. She rolled her eyes and smacked him lightly on the arm, but she was laughing.

That night, in the early hours of the morning, I lay awake. I couldn't sleep. My mind was running wild, busy with thought. I hauled myself up onto my window seat, heaving open the window with a sigh.

From here I could see Dipper's room, and within a few minutes the light flickered on and he was sitting on his own window seat, window wide open.

"Cant sleep?" he called quietly.

I shook my head.

When I was little I used to think that our windows were so close that if I reached far enough I could climb into his bedroom.

"One week," He whispered, letting out a low whistle.

"I know," I sighed, tucking my knees up under my chin.

We always did this. Weekends, summer, christmas holiday. Whenever we couldn't sleep we'd sit out here at 2 or 3 am, talking through the windows to each other, usually either until it got bright or one of us fell asleep,

"That's only like, two more months until you leave…"

I couldn't decide if he was talking about me leaving to go to college or that I was leaving him.

"I know," I repeated, my mouth dry.

Dipper angled his head up, looking at the darkened sky. "Are you excited?" He asked softly.

I thought about it for a minute, I even considered lying to him, but in the end, I couldn't do that. He was Dipper. He knew me better than anyone else.

"No," I replied, and he glanced at me. Before either of us could say anything further we both started laughing.

"Wendy, I'm-" He was cut off by the sound of his phone ringing inside of his room."One minute," He said raising a finger. He got up with a sign and I could see his silhouetted figure scrambling around his room looking for the phone.

He returned a few minutes later, his brow furrowed. "That was Pacifica," He said. "I have to go."

"Oh," My stomach sank. I knew I should ask. "Is she okay?"

He sighed heavily running hus hands across his face and through his hair. "I don't know" He replied, and before I could ask anything further, his phone beeped to alert an incoming text message and he swore quietly.

"Night, Wendy"

"Night Dipper"

He disappeared from the window and a few minutes later, I heard the engine of his car purr and come to life. I got down from the window, closing it, and went back to bed.

The following morning, I was walking to Starbucks with Dipper, who was surprisingly chirpy considering his apparent lack of sleep las night. There were dark rings circling his eyes but there was a a certain skip in his step that hadn't been there yesterday.

"What's got you in such a good mood?"

I was half expecting him to tell me he got laid last night and that's what was with him. If that was the case he usually came right out and said it" You Know when I got that call for Pacifica last night?" He said.

I nodded. "Well don't ask me how it happened, apparently she was out with her cousin. They were at some bar downtown, and she got really drunk. She need someone to drive her home," He continued.

I frowned, more out of confusion that anything else. "So why are you happy again?"

His grin widened. "I went to pick her up and when I got there somehow I got to chatting to the owner of the place, and he mentioned that he wanted to start getting bands in for live music every now and again.

I was starting to catch on.

"So when I told him about my band, he said to give him my number and he'd definitely consider hiring us for a gig." He beamed.

Dipper had been in a band with a few of his friends from school for the past year. He was the lead singer. He mostly rapped and sung hip hop songs.

I knew that it was something he always wanted to do.

Maybe it was the fact that their idea of rehearsal was playing Grand Theft Auto V or Call of Duty in someone's garage and ordering pizza.

I grinned non-the-less. "Thats great!"

He looked so excited, it was so sweet. "Isn't it! You'll come wont you?

"Of course!" I promised.

His grin stretched wider, if that was even possible. Thanks, Wendy!" He said, slinging his arm over my shoulder and higgling me to his side.

**Ok I hope you guys enjoyed it. Review and favorite if you want. I really appreciate the support. Thanks, as always for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The day of the graduation came and passed and I felt no different. I was officially no longer a high-school student. I should feel more mature, more grown up, more prepared, surely?

Nope.

Evidently it didn't work like that, and I was just as nervous and anxious about going to college as I have been before. I had 60 more days before I left Gravity Falls. Semester didn't start until September, but I had to get there early and move into my apartment and get all my stuff sorted out.

My phone buzzed to alert me to a new text. It was from Dipper. I slid my finger across the screen, unlocking it.

"On my way home from the baseball game. See you soon."

I thought for a minute before typing back my response. 'Ok cool. Mexican or Chinese?'

His reply arrived within seconds. 'Pizza' I rolled my eyes at his response. Of course he'd just have to choose something I hadn't suggested.

"Fine but you have to pick it up." I texted back, before sliding my phone into my pocket.

Ten Minutes later there was a knock on the door and Dipper breezed in, holding 2 large pizzas and a 2 litre bottle of Diet Coke, because he knew I didn't like the normal coke.

"You took your time, I grumbled, helping him in. He only grinned. "Its great to see you too, I missed you too.

I rolled my eyes laughing. "Yeah Dipper, I missed you. Its been a whole 24 hours, poor me," I said sarcastically.

He snickered quietly to himself and we made our way into the sitting room. He sat down, kicking off his shoes. "Are your parents home?" He asked.

I shook my head, disappearing into the kitchen to grab us 2 glasses for our drinks. When I got back he'd opened the pizza boxes. It smelled so good.

I handed him his glass, which he accepted with a grin. "How was the game?"

"Really Long." He sighed, pouring the diet coke.

I gave him a sympathetic look. "Hey, at least you can spend all night eating and being lazy on the couch with me now."

"Theres nothing I'd rather do," He smiled, sitting back and picking up a slice of pizza. He sighed heavily and picked up the remote in his other hand.

"You still got Netflix?"

I nodded. "Great," He grinned. "What do u want to watch?"

I shrugged. "Uhhh, Do u want to watch South Park?"

"Sure." said Dipper.

After a couple of episodes, I glanced at Dipper and realized he'd fallen asleep.

I took the opportunity to look at him properly. He was sitting on the couch with his head hanging back, his eyes tightly shut. The lip piercing was dark against his lips which were barely parted. My eyes traced the lines of his jaw and cheekbones.

His brown hair, which was usually styled in a perfectly undone quiff, was messy now.

I tried to focus on the movie, but it was hard with him snoring gently on the sofa opposite me and eventually i gave in and got up to turn it off. Dipper jumped awake at the sudden lack of sound.

"Did I fall asleep?!"

I nodded and he sighed, playing his head in his hands. "Sorry." He mumbled, and I could tell he was still half asleep. The pizza boxes sat empty on the coffee table, as did our glasses.

My eyes flickered to his face to see him already looking at me. "C'mere," He mumbled patting the spot beside him on the sofa.

I padded across barefoot and sat down beside him. He was still running his hand across his face and through his hair. He gave a yawn.

How long until you…?" He trailed off.

"60 days," I replied.

He gulped. "Already?" He asked weakly and I nodded.

"Well," He said with a grin, "We'd better make the most of it.

He abruptly stood up, taking my hand and dragging me with him. "Where are we going?" I laughed.

Dipper tapped the side of his nose, already pulling on his shoes and jacket. "Its need to know," He said tauntingly, He gave me a pointed look. "Cmon, don't just stand there. Go get your shoes." He laughed.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head laughing. "Don't tell me what to do," I warned, but I reached for my shoes all the same. As soon as I'd tied the last knotting my laces, Dipper's hand was reaching out for mine again, dragging me with him.

I grabbed keys from beside the door on the way out before he'd pushed me out the door, closing it behind us. I laughed. "Alright, alright, chill out."

He shook his head, his brown eyes gleaming, "Can't do that," He said. "Cmon hurry up.!"

He dragged me down the street, ushering me out of our quiet hosing estate into the surrounding woods."Where are You taking me?" I asked again, a little breathless.

Dipper looked a little offended. "You seriously haven't figured it out, yet?" He asked in disbelief.

We neared the school. The big football pitch was unlocked, and Dipper dragged me by the hands up the bleachers. Standing at the top, he turned to me and grinned.

"You know how we always said It'd be cool to have a party or a concert up here?" He asked. I nodded. "Well now we can!"

I gave him a funny look but he cut me off before I could reply, already talking again, "I mean I know theres No food or beer or whatever."

"Or people." I intruppted him He shot me a dark look.

"But im here, and everyone knows Im the life and soul of the party, so" He grinned. I rolled my eyes and sat down. "You're an idiot," I informed him.

"Oh really?" He raised an eyebrow, already delving into his pocket. He came out with his phone and a wide grin. "Lets see what kind of good music we have on here." He mumbled to himself.

I started laughing but he ignored me. He is such a dork.

"Here!" He exclaimed, tapping his phone and looking at me expectantly. Music started blaring from his phone.

After a while in the songs, I started singing along and dancing with him.

Then someone appeared on the football pitch, torch in hand. "Hey You up there! This is private property," He called and Dipper burst out laughing, grabbing my hand and ran down the bleachers and party the security guard.

We ran nearly all the way back to my house where we stood on the porch eye gleaming and completely breathless. I let us in and we burst out laughing as soon as we were inside of the door.

We went back into the sitting room where I flopped down on the couch. Dipper sat down beside me heavily, grinning. He draped a arm on the back of the sofa.

When we eventually calmed down, I shifted my weight, resign my head on the space between his neck and shoulder.

I was tired, my eyes were heavy and they flutter closed.

Somewhere, between sleep and consciousness I heard his sigh next to me. "I am going to miss you Wendy Corduroy."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dippers voice sounded crackly through the phone. The reception was really bad here.

"What do you mean we don't even have a full month left?"

I sighed. "Dipper, theres only a little bit over two weeks left you leave. A week after that Im going to college."

I could almost hear him trying to work it our in his head. "That cant be right," He mumbled eventually.

"But it is," I replied.

"But-"

"Dipper"

He sighed then, and said nothing for a few moments. All I could hear was the sound of him breathing on the other end of the phone. "Where are u?"

"Im nearly home, I wont be long." I answered, pressing the button on the traffic lights and waiting for the beep that would signal if it was ok to cross.

"Have you passed the record shop yet?" He asked.

I shook my head, even though he couldn't see me. "No,"

"Ok cool I have to drive home from Pacifica's house anyway, so I could meet you there?"

Pacifica's house was only five minutes away from the record shop, and I want much further on foot. "Yeah okay," I agreed.

"See you soon," He replied, and the beep sounded, telling me that the call had ended. I locked my phone and put it back into my pocket.

The record shop had been our own secret den since we were teenagers. Dipper and I were there constantly, Fueling our insatiable love for music.

Generally we loved the same kinds of music, with a few exceptions, and for many reasons we spent most of our time in the place.

We'd grown to know the owner of the store, and the clerk Mandy, Who was nearly always on the till. Dipper didn't believe me, But i knew that she had a crush on him.

There was a small jingle as I pushed open the door to the shop, Finding Dipper on the other side, talking excitedly to Mandy.

"Omg! NO way" He exclaimed.

I laughed, making my way over to where they were standing. "What is it? A new episode of Family Guy

comes on tonight or something?"

Dipper rolled his eyes.

Then Mandy excused herself to return to the till to ring something up for someone and Dipper and I started walking through the CDs, quietly talking.

"Oh, here, You have to get this."

I scoffed quietly. "Whaaaaat?"

Dipper grinned. "I actually wanted to get this," He admitted.

We both kept on like this for a while, walking through the aisles and picking up random CDs and Handing them to each other. We usually did this, and then buy them.

After that then we'd just lend to each other and swap them as we saw fit.

We went back to the car. I climbed into the passenger seat, depositing the CDs at my feet.

We then drove back to Dipper's house and as he pulled into the garden, he grinned. "You're coming over for dinner tonight right? My folks haven't stopped talking about it all day."

"Sure of course!" I said. We walked into his house.

"We're home!" He called out.

Dippers mom came to great him. "Hi Dipper! Hi Wendy!" She said.

After dinner, we went up to Dipper's room. We were lying on our backs and staring at the ceiling *(Which was full of posters)* Dipper always did love to have posters on his ceiling.

I loved Dipper's room. Probably better then my room. It was just so familiar…..

In 23 days I would be leaving for college.

Dippers voice sounded beside me and I knew that his thoughts were in the exact place as mine in the moment.

"Are you scared?"

I let out a low laugh, more out of relief that anything. "Yes" I said.

I heard Dipper laugh. "Thank god im not the only one!" He sighed in relief.

"What time is your flight at?" I asked.

"2am." He replied.

"Where you going first?"

"Germany"

I sighed and said nothing.

"Its going to be so weird with our you Wendy," He said quietly.

"Its only for a year or two", I shrugged.

"Yeah but when I get back yore going to be well settled in California in some big shot school. You'll have forgotten about me"

I laughed and turned over, propping my head so i could see him better. "Do u really think that would happen?" I asked.

"You'll have to write to me", He said avoiding my question.

"Write to u?" I replied.

"Yeah because I cant be sure if I'll always have my phone or even internet!" He grinned.

I nodded slowly, lying back down, my head on his chest. "Ok, I will write to you." I agreed.

"Really?" He asked.

"Really." I confirmed I heard him exhale loudly, letting his worries leave him as the air rushed from his lungs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Im back! Enjoy chapter 4! Love it, Hate it, please review! Enjoy! :D (This does not have much WenDip.)**

_Dear Wendy,_

_Well, I made it in one piece, surprisingly._

_Im in Germany!_

_Im staying in a hostel at the moment; we're going InterRailing in a few days, so Ill get to see most of Europe that way._

_Im pretty excited to check it all out, you know how I am, Ive always wanted to visit Europe._

_The flight here was long. And cramped. And uncomfortable. There was a kid behind me who literally wouldn't stop kicking my chair. He had a little snivelly nose and he kept crying and kicking the chair. Every ten seconds, he would kick._

_As if that wasn't bad enough there was this guy beside me who in all honesty should have paid for 2 seats. Im not trying to sound bad, but wow, this guys was huge and there was barely enough room._

_But enough complaining, because it is really cool here._

_I wish you were here._

_You're so sensible and smart and reliable. You'd have us all under control. It's hard enough for me to keep track of myself and remember everything for myself. _

_Its going to be so cool. Basically, there are these trains that span across all of Europe and Easter Europe._

_Apparently a lot of young people around here get those trains around the continent and stay in hotels. Its pretty good, because that way we have money to go out and get smashed. ;D_

_Speaking of, you know whats awesome about Germany. The legal drinking age is 15! I don't even thing I even need to tell you about what happened when the boys and I found out about this._

_The hotel we're staying in is so cool. We have an upstairs in our room. Im not ashamed to admit we all screamed like little girls when we saw it and bounded up the stairs. Theres a set of bunk beds downstairs and another upstairs, and a small bathroom downstairs too, Showers are communal, but clean, so I guess thats all I could ask for. And there is wifi too! YAYAYAYAYA!_

_Theres a TV room with a load of cool DVDs and guess what we watched last night? SOUTH PARK! :D. It reminded me so much of you._

_Hows college going? How are your dorms? How are your roommates? Any cool people?_

_Hows Pacifica doing? Have you alkyd to here lately?_

_My phone wont work here, something about not having a roaming properly enabled, so theres no point calling me on it. If you need me, call me on the landline of the hotel. The ladys pretty nice. She'll get me for you if its an emergency._

_For now, though, we'll just have to put in a bit of effort and write to each other. Ew, I know why would you waste time writing to me? And the answer is I don't know, but I hope you do._

_Germany is crazy. I cant understand anything anyone says to me. And I know what you'd say to that if you were here. You'd roll your eyes and do that laugh of yours and say with equal measure of exasperation and sarcasm that its "because they are speaking German, maybe?" but you know what I'd say back to that._

_I don't remember any of what happened on the first night, and considering I wool up in the kitchen of a Noodle Bar, Im not really sure if thats a good thing, or a bad thing. Lets not go into full details shall we?_

_I miss you! _

_I wish you were here with me,_

_Love,_

_Dipper._


End file.
